1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness incorporated in an automotive vehicle door and more specifically to a wire harness which can facilitate wire connection work of various electric elements arranged in an automotive vehicle door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An automotive vehicle door is composed of an outer door frame, an inner trim panel, and a decorative panel, and various electric elements are arranged between these frame and panels. These electric elements are a power window motor, power window switches, a door-lock solenoid, door-side lamp switches, a trunk-lid open switch, etc.
Japanese Published Unexamined (Kokai) Utility Model Application No. 59-114,720 has disclosed a method of connecting various electric elements arranged in an automotive vehicle door, in which a wire harness is fixed onto a waterproof sheet and this sheet is attached to the door frame in order to effectively connect various elements disposed in a narrow and limited door space in a short time.
In this method, the waterproof sheet is first fixed to the door frame by bonding the periphery of the sheet to the frame; conductor ends of the harness are connected to various elements mounted on the door frame and the trim panel; and lastly the trim panel is fixed to the door frame. In other words, the connection work of harness branch conductors is made in the automotive vehicle production line. Further, in the above wire harness, although the trunk portion of the harness is fixed to the waterproof sheet in flat state, since the branch wires are free to move for facilitating of connection of the branch wires to the electric elements and additionally the waterproof sheet is made of soft synthetic resin, there exist various problems in that it takes much time to fix the harness to the waterproof sheet and to connect the harness to the electric elements; and further, the branch conductors are easy to be entangled, so that it is difficult to store or convey the wire harness without deforming the shape of the wire harness.
Further, in the prior method, since branches are formed by connecting the ordinary insulation material coated wire to the trunk portion of the harness, the insulation material must be stripped off from the wire partially to expose the conductor; the exposed conductors must be soldered to the harness trunk or other connectors or joint terminals; and the exposed conductors must be insulated again. Therefore, a number of manufacturing steps have been required and therefore it has been difficult to automate the steps of connecting the electric elements arranged in an automotive vehicle door.